let's play a game
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: After escaping from prison, Beyond decides to get revenge on L by kidnapping his successors and filming them being tortured. rated M for violence, gore, rape, yaoi, cannibalism, cussing, and multiple character deaths. twisted B fic. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1: catching prey

Beyond walked down the hallway. He kept walking until he came to the monitor room. He looked at one of the screens and smiled. He saw his newest 'toys' in their cages. He had kidnapped each of them from very different places to use in his plans against his greatest enemy, L. all of them where L's possible successors. It had taken him a while to hunt all three of them down, but he had eventually managed.

The blond and red head where the easiest to catch. He stalked them for a few days until he could figure out what time of the day both of them where unarmed. When he did find out, he just knocked them both out. The albino had been significantly harder prey. He was heavily guarded by whatever group had had somehow gotten a job at at the age of sixteen. Not that beyond was surprised he had a job already. He was a Wammy boy after all. But, beyond figured out that he could go thought the ventilation system and take the boy while he was asleep.

He decided to put hidden cameras in the room with his three captives and send the footage to L after he was done with them. He was sure L would be entertained. He walked out of the monitor room with a knife in his hand. It was time to play a game.


	2. Chapter 2: cutting

When Matt woke up, the first thing he noticed was how cold the floor was. He remembered that the last thing that happened before he passed out was a hand putting a rag over his face. He looked around and noticed that he was in a cage. The room was way too dark to see much, but he could vaguely make out a white shape next to him on the ground that showed up more that a lot of other things because it was white. He looked closer and realized that the shape was Near, who was still asleep. "Um Near, you should really wake up." said Matt. The albino's eye's slowly fluttered open.

"Matt, is that you? Where am I?"

"What the fuck's wrong with you Near? Can't you see that we've been kidnapped?" said Mello.

"If that's you Mello, calm down. He just woke up." said Matt.

"Oh, this is just fucking great! Why the hell did we have to get kidnapped? And why the hell did they take you Matt? I can understand why would want to take me and Near, but this is just fucking crazy."

"Well, I guess I am a bit crazy." All three boys looked over to where the sound came from and saw Beyond's glowing red eyes in the darkness. Mello instantly realized who had kidnapped them and why and he jumped to the back of the cage. He was actually afraid.

"B-B!" Mello said, stuttering in fear.

"Oh? So you have heard of me then? Well, that will just make this more fun. I think I'll play with you first." And with this, Beyond dragged Mello out of his cage kicking and screaming into another room. Beyond ripped off Mello's shirt and started cutting into him with a huge knife. Enough blood flowed off of Mello's back to fill up a large cup. Mello screamed so loud that Near and Matt could hear it in the other room. Beyond was extremely good at cutting Mello where he would feel the most pain he possibly could without dyeing. After five hours, Beyond was done with Mello, so he wrapped up his wounds to keep him from losing anymore blood (he didn't want him to die yet), and put him back in his cage. Putting him back was easy because Mello had passed out from loss of blood. Matt and Near where too scared and horrified to say anything when they saw Mello. "I'm done for today. I'll come back to play with you guys tomorrow." Said Beyond, with a smirk as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3:no repeats

The next day, Beyond came in again. "Well, this is disappointing. It looks like Miheal can't move. It won't be very fun to play with him if he passes out too soon. I think I'll just have to have fun with someone else."

"Wait, how do you know his real name?" asked Matt.

"Oh, I have special eyes. Hmmmm…..I think I'll play with the sheep today." Beyond proceeded to grab Near and drag him away. Near however, hid his emotions completely and remained silent. Beyond tore up Nears shirt, but this time instead of cutting him up, Beyond ripped off Nears pants and underwear as well.

"Aren't you going to cut me up like Mello?" Near asked.

"Actually Nate, I have something a little different planed for you." said Beyond, with a smirk. Beyond knocked Near over and got on top of him. He pinned the boy's arms above his head. Near realized what the red eyed man had in mind.

"N-no! please…..you can do anything else…..even cut me…"

"Sorry Nate, but it wouldn't be any fun to play the same game twice." Beyond started sucking on the younger boy's nipples. Near whimpered a bit. Beyond bit down and Near winced in pain.

"Stop! Please!"

"My answer hasn't changed." After this was said, Beyond started to make his way down to the boy's small penis. He sucked on it and Near couldn't help but get a slight erection. Near also moaned again. Beyond flipped him over and thrusted into him. Near cried out in pain and slight arousement. Beyond released some of his seed into him. Beyond went on rapeing the small boy for a few more hours and then dragged him off again. But this time, Beyond didn't drag him back into the room with the cages.


	4. Chapter 4:escape plan

While Near was being raped by Beyond Birthday, Mello and Matt where coming up with an escape plan. "Matt, I think it's pretty fucking obvious that we all need to get the hell out of here." said Mello.

"Yeah, it is. I was just about to beat ocarina of time for the sixtieth time in a row before that bastard kidnapped us." Both of them thought for a while until Mello came up with an idea.

"How about this Matt? When he comes in tomorrow to drag one of us away, whoever he chooses can knock him out or something and steal the keys to our cages from him. Then we can get the fuck out of this place."

"That sounds like a good plan aside from the knocking him out part. How exactly are we going to do that?"

"I have a switchblade and a gun in my pocket. Two of us can have a weapon hidden."

"But what happens if he chooses the person without a weapon?"

"I can be the person without a weapon. He won't choose me because of how cut up I am from yesterday."

"Mello….how are you going to walk out of here?"

"I guess one of you can carry me I suppose." And with that, Mello handed matt his gun.


	5. Chapter 5:cooking is fun

Beyond dragged Near down a long hallway. "This isn't the way back to the room with my cage. Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, to the kitchen."

"I'm guessing you're going to feed me since I haven't eaten in a day."

"You'll find out soon enough." Beyond gave Near a really happy and messed up smile after he said this. Near started to panic a little about why Beyond was taking him to the kitchen. After a while, Beyond stopped at the door that led to the kitchen and dragged Near in. Near noticed a huge assortment of extremely sharp knifes that where on the wall off to the side next to a large metal table. He figured that this could not bode well. "So, I guess you're a bit curious as to why I brought you to the kitchen." Said Beyond "well, it just so happens that I've run out of food. In fact, that is the very reason that I could not feed any of you yesterday. It was because I didn't have enough food for you guys and myself."

"So you want me to help you go shopping for some more food?" said Near, hoping that that was the reason.

"No." when Near heard this, his blood ran cold. He realized exactly what Beyond was planning to do with him. "You see," Beyond continued "the building that we are in is an abandoned underground base in the middle of nowhere. I cannot go out to buy food because there are no stores even remotely close to this place. I also cannot go out and find food because I do not know which plants are edible around this place and I know for a fact that very few of the animals are not."

"D-don't! Please don't!" said Near, begging futilely for his life. Beyond picked him up and held him down on the metal table. Near started thrashing about trying to get away, but Beyond was too strong for him.

"I'm sorry Nate, but you're the only source of food there is." Beyond grabbed a knife that looked like it would be used in a slaughter house off of the rack with one hand while he was still using his other hand to hold Near down. First, Beyond cut into Near's abdomen ripping his shirt and cutting his flesh just barely missing any organs. Near screamed so loud that, if anyone had been in the room five doors down, they would have heard him. Bright red blood trickled out from where Beyond had cut Near. Then, Beyond cut Near's stomach out and removed it from his abdomen, still dripping with all the blood that had gotten on to it. the screams grew louder. Near lay there in immense pain staring as Beyond put the stomach in a metal bowl that was on a counter in the middle of the room. Then, Beyond came back to him and cut the rest of the boy up, bit by bit. Every time beyond removed another piece of him (Beyond was removing things in a way that kept Near alive until the last possible second), Near's screams grew louder, until Mello and Matt could hear him cry out in pain. Near got to the verge of death. He wanted to say his last words, but Beyond had already removed his vocal chords rendering him unable to speak. So instead, he said them in his mind. The words "Mello….I always loved you." Went through his head as the last bit of life he had left his mutilated body.

Beyond put some of the newly acquired meat from the boy he had just slaughtered into the freezer and roasted the rest of it. He had surely gotten a lot of meat from his prey and since Beyond was, after all, a good cook, he wanted to make it the best quality he could. This wasn't just for the other two in the cages, this was also for him. 'Cooking really is fun' thought Beyond as he put the food on a plate and walked down the hallway to feed the two boys left in the cages their companion.


	6. Chapter 6:revised plan

When Mello saw Beyond walk into the room without Near, he panicked a little in his head. "where's Near?" he asked Beyond. Beyond decided that it would be more fun not to tell them what had become of their friend until they had eaten him.

"Well, I was having so much fun with him that I wanted to keep him for the night. He is fun to play with in bed after all." Mello was inwardly really pissed off. How could this mother fucking bastard rape someone as innocent as Near? More importantly, Mello was in love with Near no matter how much he tried to hide it from the albino and didn't want him to have sex with anyone else. What Beyond had done was unthinkable.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Mello screamed at his love interest's molester.

"Call me what you like. It's all fun. Anyway, I have some food for you two." Beyond gave both of them some of the meat he had cooked, then walked out of the room.

"Mello…..I'm sorry. We'll get him back, I promise." said Matt. Matt was the only person Mello had told about his true feelings foe Near. Matt knew that if he wasn't in a cage, Mello would rip Beyond's head off. They ate the meat that Beyond had given them because they were both starving and had nothing else to eat. They were extremely surprised to find that the food Beyond had given them was delicious. They had expected it to be drugged or something, but it didn't taste even the slightest bit drugged. Not only that, but it was cooked absolutely perfectly and was seasoned amazingly. "Mello, when escape tomorrow, was can gun him down and ask him where Near is. Then we can go rescue him."


	7. Chapter 7:he's fucking dead!

The next day, when Beyond came in to feed his two captives breakfast and opened the door to Matt's cage, Matt tackled him. Matt took the keys out of Beyond's hand and threw them to Mello. Mello unlocked his cage and pointed a gun at Beyond's head. "Tell me where Near is or I'll blow your fucking head off, B." Mello said in an extremely dangerous tone of voice.

"Heh, you really want to know where he is?" Beyond said with a chuckle. Mello taped him with his gun as if to emphasize the threat he had just made. "Well, if you really want to know where he is, I suppose I can tell you. After all, I think it's time to end my little joke. He's in our stomachs. You see, I slowly dismembered the boy and cooked him. What do you think I've been feeding you?" Mello droped to the ground when he heard this. Instead of rapeing the man Mello loved, Beyond had tricked them into eating him. this was too much for Mello to take.

"No, Near can't be…."

"Well he iiissss!" said Beyond in happy, almost musical way "oh well, you guys can go now anyway. I think I have enough footage to send to L." Mello was extremely quiet and then he finally spoke.

"L….**is fucking** **dead!**" he said quietly at first and then screamed the last bit as loud as he could. Beyond's look of cheer joy at telling the two boy's the gruesome news about their friend instantly went away after Mello said this.

"But how could he…die?"

"Kira fucking murdered him. Kira wormed his way into the task force and murdered him."

"L…why?" said Beyond suddenly breaking down into tears, for it was at that moment that he realized the he had loved L all along and had never realized it. Mello brought the gun to his head.

"Mello, don't do it!" yelled Matt. Despite Matt's cries for him to stop, Mello pulled the trigger. As everything went black, Mello smiled. He could finally be with Near. Mello closed his eyes and was dead. Matt decided to leave. There was no point in staying here, and somebody needed to go after Kira now that the other two people in line to succeed L where dead.


	8. Chapter 8:revenge

Beyond crept into his true love's murderer's room. It was easy enough to get in, since it was just your typical apartment. He saw the man who he believed to be Kira after an insane amount of investigation. The man had light brown hair (no pun intended) and an extremely pretty face. Beyond could not believe that a man as weak as this could kill L. it didn't seem right in the least bit. But, Beyond was here to get revenge, not to think about how inferior the murderer was. Beyond tied the Kira's arms and legs to the bed and got out his favorite knife. Beyond decided to start with the man's abdomen. That was always his favorite place to start. After Beyond had made the first cut, the man woke up. the man tried to scream, but Beyond covered his mouth. Beyond didn't want him to call any attention. Beyond gagged him so that the revenge could continue. Beyond slit the abdomen and kept cutting up to the neck, yet again making sure not to cut into anything that would kill the man. He wanted to have much more fun before the killing part came. Beyond pinned Light's skin down with smaller knifes. Beyond went back to cutting. He didn't stop until he had a slit that went up to Light's head. He pinned that down and started to cut the bottom part of Light's abdomen which he a forgotten to do before. He slit everything, even Light's penis in half. When he had pinned the last little bit down, he stood back and admired his work. It was truly a master piece. "Kira, I hope you enjoy seeing all the people you killed in hell." Beyond said. Then, Beyond took his cutting knife and slit his own throat. He would be with his lover soon enough.


End file.
